Dreams
by OpenOtaku
Summary: Post game world, Robin is missing, and Chrom can't seem to pick the pieces of his life back up. Only gaining reprieve in dreams, it seems that his only escape will become his nightmare. I know my summary probably doesn't sound good. But please read! T because I am an overprotective/ paranoid teen.


A normal day. Loud noises, boisterous voices and laughter usually rang throughout the small castle. It was, for once, much different. Silence... Somber, sad, lonely... The large libraries were left, swept but unkempt. Those old books about strategies, and war tactics lay open. The oil fingerprints stain the pages from nimbly flipping through pages. Some books were even violated, pages folded in, torn or just worn down. The accidental paper cut left slight blood stains on pages. You could see heavily engraved notes in the succeeding pages, 25 maybe 30 pages later.

The small desk near the window -that was usually bombarded with papers, books and maps- was unusually neat, and tidy. It seemed so abnormal. The nostalgia of that one place in the whole library seem to put anyone in its presence at a loss.

As it was, this wasn't the only room touched by the somber atmosphere. The office just a corridor away from the throne room lay in wake just like how the library desk was. Pages sprawled all over room, some crinkled, some torn, and some just simple doodles. Pens and ink lie dried, clumped, and in ruin from the extensive usage. But you could still find the chair warm, the leather- yet old was still as warm as when the first sign of life sprung onto the chair. The large oak shelves- stuffed with books filled with complicated languages, texts, and pictures. And still that too, was a mess. But there was still some type of warped order that the owner of this room used so diligently. It was as though the tactician did not want outsiders in her midst, even the Commander, who the woman loved dearly, knew nothing of the maiden's mixed order. And in spite of sitting here, in that very office, that same bright, charming, and loud commander, was silent.

His navy eyes glued to every detail of the room. The room felt so lonely, even with him in it. 2 years of searching. Nothing, nothing, and still nothing. It was the first attempt he had made since Robin's apparent death. As time passed, the wounds should heal. They should disappear and be able to get on with life. But, for some reason he just couldn't. She, Robin, his chief tactician, his most trusted friend, his partner, his wife, was still here. In every person she touched; they all reflected her. In all their actions, their emotions, and their hearts. Their children, Lucina and Morgan, who even though they look just like him, there is no way to deny that they are her children. Morgan was an expert Tactician and Lucina was just as stubborn as Robin. It hurt to watch them sometimes. There was no denying their mother. No way at all. It was clearly impossible. The commander sighed to himself. Were they some sort of star crossed lovers? No. She was gone, he was left with shattered pieces of her existence; all too sharp to grasp. And no matter how much he yearned for the chance to see her one last time, hold her one last time, kiss her, love her one more second. Why did she have to leave?! Was it god's cold twisted mind playing tricks on him? Was it Grima's bitter revenge for killing his vessel? No, probably not. But... the more he thought about it... the more he regretted his actions. For letting her go. For not telling her how much he truly loved her. How much he just wanted to be with her. How many things he wanted to say... how many things he wished she said. Only a simple 'thank you' was exchanged between the two. It was just a painful though. Now, being left with all the regret. The more he tried to forget, and the deeper the scars grew. It was slowly killing him inside. Tearing his already fragile heart. Chrom rubbed his eyes, catching the tears that threatened to fall. It had been so hard... Chrom took in a deep breath, is sounded ragged, torn and hoarse. His tears streaked down his cheeks. His shoulders shook and his eyes welled up with tears.

"Robin," He rasped as he sat at her desk. His tears slowly got onto her desk. Her polished desk now covered in wet tears, seeping into the wood. "Why?"

No matter what he asked he knew it'd never be answered. Her angelic voice would never give him a response. Never letting the words roll off her tongue and bounce off of her lips to give him the desired reply. He could only imagine her reply.

"It's because I love you," That's probably her reply, or "I'm sorry, my love, I had too,"

He knew she had to, but it still stabbed his heart just not having her here.

Suddenly, the door in the room slowly creaked open. Chrom's eye darted up to the door. Who could it be?! Chrom had made it known that he wanted no one in here. He was even breaking his own rule by being in here, but he couldn't help it. He needed the closure. Maybe the one who entered in here felt the same. His eyes slowly rose up to the figure. The robes that draped around her body were a dark navy blue. The cream pants she wore were baggy, all stuffed into dark brown boots. Around her waist hung an apron type cloth, purple, with a gold line separating the purple sea. The same gold embroidery trailed in triangular shapes, all buttoned back by four golden buttons. Two lower ones held a brown type belt around her waist. The top button held the robes onto her shoulders. The rope, a rich brown was braided together, or at least it seemed to be. Another much smaller and less noticeable string was tied around a much smaller button, which kept it on her small shoulders. Stripes of purple seemed to be buttoned down to the cloth from where exactly the buttons and the purple met. Her sleeves were purple until the end when the cuffs were covered in gold. On each arm a single purple stripe went up vertically as it seemed to go through an eye on each side. The large sleeves almost completely covered her arms, with her small hands just barely protruding from beneath the large sleeves. Her hands, both covered in dark gloves hung at her sides. The sleeve stitches at the shoulder were easily visible from afar. As his eyes finally lay on her face, he stopped cold in his tracks. Her bright face shone before him as she walked towards him. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail, like on the day she'd died. It swayed with her every step. The small stray hairs danced around her petite face. They bounced as she took each step forward. Her billowing robes flowed as well. She still looked as beautiful. The smile on her face was genuine, sweet, kind, caring, and loving. As she reached the desk, Chrom could only gawk. An angel from above? Maybe. A demon from below? Possibly. She bent down in front of him with angelic grace.

Chrom shot up from the chair. Robin looked up at him as he walked up to her, tears still falling as he pulled her into his arms. He must be dreaming... This whimsical wish of his. Could this be so easily obtained? Yes... he must be dreaming. He buried his face into her long golden hair. In taking the sweet scent that he longed so much for. He ran his fingers through her hair as he held her so close. His tears wetting the top of her head. The woman looked up at him sadly as she chuckled and pulled him closer.

"Chrom," Her voice, the sound of angels singing... truly beautiful... endearing voice. "What is wrong?"

Chrom whimpered as he held her closer. He inhaled her scent as he rocked on his heels with Robin in his arms.

"Darling, I cannot read your mind," She sighed, "Please tell me what's wrong,"

Suddenly the scene changed... Robin was gone and Chrom was no longer in his beloved's office- he was in a field, and from the looks of it... it seemed relatively close to the same town they met Robin. The rain was cold against his skin as the same irises bloomed, each gorgeous in sight and smell, left triturated from footprints, and pulverized from the heavy rain. Chrom looked around frantically, searching for something surreal, something that could bring Robin back. Sweat covered the back of his neck... where was Robin? As he continued to search, the thunder grew louder, the rain came harder. Nothing... Nothing... and still nothing... Until...

"Chrom..." Chrom's eyes darted to the only sound he had heard. He saw Robin... but he also saw someone else...Someone tall, with hair similar to his own. He wore that same armor. "If anything happens... I want you to end my life with your own hands" Chrom took in shallow breaths as he tried to tell her what was wrong, but all that came was a cracking noise... it was pitiful... a dying sound that was it...through the tears that was his grievance.

His mind screamed no, while the man who stood before his wife shook his head as he pulled her into a hug. He would tell her that he would never do that, and she grimaced, as if she knew he would say that.

The scene would change for one final time, Chrom stood in a place that was familiar and yet just as new to him. _**(This is the place in the beginning of the game in the tutorial.) **_

Chrom turned to see the scene unfold in front of him. Robin, his Robin was on her knees. Her eyes were soft as she stared at the sword in her chest. His Falchion embedded in _her _chest. A horror washed over Chrom as he stared at the love of his life, falling to the ground with the Falchion in her chest. Chrom scooped up Robin in his arms as tears welled in his eyes.

"ROBIN!" Chrom shook her body as his own body trembled from anger and shock. "H-HOW- WHY?!"

Robin's weak hand reached up and lightly touched Chrom's cheek, "I-It's b-better o-off... t-this w-way..."

"NO! D-Don't say that!" Chrom yelled as he held her hand close to his face. "Never say that!"

Robin then stopped talking as she looked up at Chrom. Her breaths slowly became more shallow and painful with each passing breath.

"Chrom..." As her frail body slowly began to glow, Chrom's eyes grew large, "Thank you f-for everything!" Tears trailed down her face as her feet slowly began to fade. Chrom's heart constricted as he gripped her hand.

"No! Not y-yet! Y-You c-can't go yet! Y-You need to be the one to thank everyone, to hug our children a-and c-continue t-to s-stay a-at m-my s-side!" Tears now began to trail down the Exalt's face.

Robin smiled a bittersweet smile as her tears continued to fall. "I-I'm s-sorry, Chrom..."

As her hips slowly began to fade, Robin pulled Chrom's head down into a kiss. The kiss tasted like salt, and blood. Chrom held her in his arms as painless as he could. Slowly, her weight seemed to lessen as she became less dense, lesser and lesser as each second passed. Chrom tried to hold on tighter as her body seemed to become that of fiction, fake, gone, imaginary. Robin then pulled away as smiled at Chrom one last bitter sweet smile,

"Thank you..."

Then, her face, like the rest of her body vanished. It just went poof. Gone, as his Falchion fell with a clank. Chrom casted Falchion to the side as he hugged the air and leaned forward. Tears ran down his face, as the tear dripped off of his nose onto the blood stained cement. The expression he wore was not one of laughter or joy. It was one of pain, sorrow, and loss. He repeatedly beat the ground until his hand was raw. He sniveled as his face rested onto the ground.

"Robin!" Chrom screamed hoarsely, "Come back!"

Chrom felt his heart constrict as he laid there crying. He lost her, again. Again, for the second time. And this time hurt just as much as before, if not more. She died at his sword! His own cursed sword. She was gone. Chrom whimpered as he now felt even more alone than normal. His world was lost. There was nothing that could ever replace Robin. And after losing her for the second time, that truth couldn't be any more obvious.

#######

Chrom opened his eyes to the sound of light humming. His eyes looked around nervously as his head shot up from the desk in which his head was earlier laying on.

"W-Whose there?!"

The owner of the voice seemed to giggle as she knelt beside him. As Chrom whipped his head to the right feel his heart swell. Robin, the woman he swore he'd lost was kneeling before him, with her head on the desk as well.

"Robin-" Robin smiled as she quickly put her finger to her lips silencing her husband. They sat there for a moment at both just stared at the other. Robin's hair had grown longer, it hung in her face in an adorable way. It made Chrom laugh as he watched her smile as her shaggy hair tickled against her nose, causing her to sneeze an adorable little sneeze. He snickered until he realized drool trailed down his chin. Robin laughed a silent laugh as Chrom's face turned bright red. After a minute of both of their embarrassment, they both started to laugh. It was a corny laugh that seemed to make them both just want to laugh even more.

As they continued to laugh, loud and stumbling foot steps were heard as the door of the room was throw open. Chrom turned to see their children, Lucina and Morgan smiling as tears ran down their young cheeks.

"Father!" Lucina beamed, as the tears ran down her pale smooth skin, and dripping off her chin as snot ran down her nose to the top of her upper lip. "We've found her! We've found mother!"

Chrom furrowed his eyes as he turned to his right to see that Robin was no longer there. Chrom's eyes grew as he turned from his children to where his wife was currently standing, he was utterly confused.

"Come on dad!" Morgan beamed as he and Lucina ran into the room as they pulled him out of his seat as they both smiled like it was Christmas.

As Chrom was pulled to his feet, a voice in his minded whispered,

"_Come find me," _

Chrom smiled to his children as all three of them ran out of the room, laughing like idiots as they all smiled and cried.

Finally, everything was going to end. Everything was going to go back to normal.

Finally, they will have their Robin back.

_**And scene! I hope you liked this a bunch! XD Cause I loved writing it! Please review, they really make my day to see them! Okie dokie, **_

_**Till next time, **_

_**OpenOtaku**_


End file.
